The Mechanics of Law
by Giada Luna
Summary: Neji is in his final year of law school. His goals: graduating with honors (that's a given), committing to an internship, and enjoying his relationship with Tenten. Tenten is a full-time mechanic/part-time student. Her goals: working (that's a given), getting Naruto moved to Konoha,and enjoying her time with Neji. But with new adventures come choices that have to be made.
1. Chapter 1: Nemo Judex In Sua Causa

_Notes at the bottom - so glad to see you back, friends!_

* * *

 **The Mechanics of Law**  
 **Chapter One: Nemo Judex In Sua Causa**

 ** _nemo judex in sua causa_ : no one shall be a judge in his own case Prevents conflict of interest in courts. Often invoked when there is really no conflict, but when there is even the appearance of one.**

* * *

 **-Part One: Inter se** _ **-**  
'Amongst themselves.' Refers to obligations between members of the same group or party, differentiated from the whole party's obligations to another party._

Neji had an excellent concept of time.

He had an uncanny understanding of how long things took, the kind of effort he would need to expend, and how much time had gone by. He always knew roughly what time it was, with or without checking his watch or his phone.

That being said, he was fairly certain the time for his current lecture to have ended had come and gone several times over. The two times he had allowed himself to surreptitiously glance at his watch, he had been sorely disappointed with how little time had passed. Resolving to simply endure, he kept his eyes trained on the professor at the front of the room. When the lecture finally did reach its inevitable yet horribly delayed close, Neji wasted no time gathering his things and proceeding directly for the door.

He strode through the halls with determination, never breaking his gait or allowing any emotion to even so much as flicker across his face. Thus, no one approached or tried to interrupt his progress as he pretended not to notice the occasional wide eyed glances cast his way. Pressing through the doors and all but marching down the steps, he particularly ignored the small group of girls darting glances up at him from the benches outside.

Neji put purpose into each of his long strides, which was enough to carry him quickly from the building as well as well as prevent any further attempts at interruption.

He didn't break stride until he was at the top of the stairs on the fifth floor of the library, when he felt that tension coiled between his shoulders begin to slip away.

Absently, he noted an appreciation for both the legal and poetic concepts of "sanctuary."

And the strongest inspiration for that notion was currently reading through an accounting textbook while weaving a pencil through her fingers.

"So?" she finished reading a line of text before looking up at him. "What's the verdict?"

Sometimes he hardly recognized himself with Tenten.

Before taking his customary seat, he leaned over the table for a chaste-enough-for-being-in-public-even-though-no-one-else-was-around kiss. "You're beautiful," he murmured.

He felt her lips curve into a smile. "Isn't that leading the witness?"

"Simple statement of fact," he shrugged, allowing himself to indulge in one more kiss before pulling away. "To answer your question," he began to organize his things, "if this first class was anything to go by, the rumors vis a vis the third year of law school are far too accurate."

"That bad, huh?"

"I checked the time," he said flatly. "Twice."

"Ouch," her wince was sympathetic even if her eyes were amused. "And I thought this stuff was bad," she motioned to the textbook in front of her. "Well," she cocked her head to the side. "Look at the bright side."

He waited patiently for whatever optimistic or teasing thing she was about to say.

"Studying will seem that much more entertaining."

Warmth spread through his chest as he gave a light grunt of amusement. He had always been a dedicated and disciplined student with a strict studying regime. When he entered his second year of law school, he was already prepared to face the year the professors were said to "work you to death." He hadn't known then that he'd spend his first semester studying the woman across the table from him, and the second semester dating her.

"Well," her smile was playful and crooked. "If you start to get 'bored to death,' you can always work on my accounting projects. I bet they'd be a party by comparison!"

"Nice try," he opened his laptop.

"Just looking out for you," she picked her book back up, a smile twitching her lips.

Neji knew that Tenten wasn't trying to get out of her work, just as she knew he'd study and work no matter how mind-numbing he felt the work to be. It was a large part of who she was and what he truly admired about her.

She checked her watch and gave a start. She had class in thirty minutes. "I didn't get to tell you last night," she began to pack her books up. "I got a call from the dean's office asking me to come by. I have an appointment on Wednesday."

Neji cocked an eyebrow. "The dean's office? Which dean?"

"Engineering," she zipped her bag closed. "Although I can't imagine why – I'm not officially part of any of the colleges, really."

"You did take a class last semester," he mused. "And wasn't that one on GPS systems and automotive electronics technically through them?"

"I guess?" she shrugged. "I just take what Ibiki needs me to take, so I don't normally have to deal with advisors and all of that jazz. They did have me do some testing when I first enrolled – aptitude stuff in lieu of math prerequisites. But that was a while back."

"Clearly you did well," he sat back and folded his hands. "Or they wouldn't have enrolled you."

"I was always good at math," she shrugged. "Either way, I have to go – sadly, accounting class awaits."

She slung her bag over her shoulder.

"I go to the shop after this. Do you want to catch up for dinner?"

"Yes," he stood, reflexively. "Shall I pick you up at work?"

"Sure," she grinned.

They stood awkwardly for about three seconds, not because of discomfort, but because of awareness of being in a public place. She stepped in to his space and leaned up far enough to press a gentle kiss to his cheek. She could almost have smirked to herself when he intercepted her trajectory and countered with a 'slightly-less-chaste-than-last-time' kiss.

"See you tonight," he murmured.

Tenten stepped away, but she was smiling. "Definitely."

He watched her glide away and jog down the stairs with something akin to wonder.

He suspected that whatever his third and final year of law school had in store for him, being 'bored to death' was the least of his problems.

But he might be in very serious jeopardy of being incredibly happy.

And that was a peril he was willing to risk.

* * *

 **-Part Two: Torque** _ **-  
** _Torque, moment, or moment of force is the tendency of a force to rotate an object around an axis, fulcrum, or pivot. Just as a force is a push or a pull, a torque can be thought of as a twist to an object_.  
_

It was only the first week of the fall term, and Tenten had already been called to the Dean's office.

She'd laughingly told Lee and Gai about her upcoming appointment, partly because she found it to be so funny, and partly because she was at least a smidgeon nervous.

For the life of her, she couldn't come up with a single reason any dean would want to see her, much less the one of the Engineering Department.

She worked her backside off for her 4.0 GPA, and she was a conscientious student, so she knew it wasn't an academic or behavior problem. But she also wasn't a full time student, or on any particular degree course, so she wasn't attached to any college.

"I haven't even taken that many classes," she mumbled to herself as she walked through the halls, checking the names and numbers on the doors to make sure she was headed the right direction. She let several scenarios play out in her mind while she waited for the department secretary to give her the all clear to head in to the appointment. They were still tumbling through her mind even as she was instructed to go ahead into the last office on the right, but they came to a screeching halt as 'click' of the door closing behind her prompted the dean to look up from his desk.

The name engraved on the door hadn't been familiar to her - she'd never met Nara Shikaku.

But she did know his son, and immediately recognized him in his father's face.

"You're Shikamaru's dad," she blurted out.

He arched an eyebrow at her.

"Not the usual way these appointments start, but still a fact," he said dryly.

"Sorry," Tenten gave a wry grin. "I just hadn't made the connection beforehand. I'm a friend of Temari's. We got to know each other through a mutual friend."

"Ah," the man gave an understanding nod. "Please. Sit," he gestured to the chair in front of his desk, watching as she took a seat. "Do you know why I asked you to come by my office?" he asked.

"Well, I'm guessing it wasn't actually to talk about your son – although I hear he is adjusting to life in Suna alright," Tenten's smile was impish.

"Says it's troublesome," Shikaku smirked, "which is par for the course."

They shared a knowing look; everything was troublesome to Shikamaru, especially Temari. It appeared he had met his match in the formidable woman, and seemed more than content with his fate.

"It is about your placement tests," he said, flicking open a file.

Tenten frowned.

"The ones from last year? Was there something wrong with them?" she asked.

"On the contrary," he folded his hands. "They were exceptional. You did particularly well with the math, logic, and spatial relations portions of the testing process. Despite only having basic classes in physics some years ago, you also did well on that test."

"I did study," she admitted, coloring slightly. "I borrowed some old books from a former teacher to help me brush up. I was okay at math in high school, but it had been a while."

"Well it must've paid off," he flipped through her files. "Going forward, you performed remarkably well in your engineering classes, as well as your accounting ones, showing a strong aptitude for mathematics." He paused, considering her. "I'd like you to take a couple of other tests," he ventured. "I think you are a viable candidate for one of our fast-track programs that combines undergraduate and graduate work."

"Graduate work?" Tenten asked, taken aback. "In engineering?"

He nodded once.

She continued to look confused. "Is this normal?" she waved a hand between them.

"Highly unusual," he said with a chuckle. "We normally identify promising students while they are still in high school, but we are always looking for strong students to join our department. Particularly strong female students."

"Why female students?"

"Recently, because of a grant the University was awarded," he admitted, "but moreso because many girls are put off of engineering early on in their schooling. You show a high aptitude for it, and I think you would be an excellent candidate for our program."

"Because I'm a girl," she said flatly.

"No," he shook his head. "I looked at your results under a student number; I didn't know you were a girl until I pulled your file. You are a good candidate because you are a good candidate. Simple as that."

Tenten continued to look at him warily.

"I'm not really looking to become a full-time student," she said slowly. "I am just taking classes because my boss needed me to, and I don't really have time to take on a full load."

Shikaku gave a lazy shrug that was so reminiscent of his son that it was oddly reassuring.

"Schedules can be flexible, especially for the non-traditional student." He considered her for the space of several seconds before leaning back in his chair. "Take the tests," he suggested. "You lose nothing in doing so, and it is an excused absence from any classes you may have. Once we have your results, we can discuss options. If nothing else," he continued, "you will most likely qualify for partial tuition waivers for your engineering and mathematic classes. That could even carry over to some of the technical classes that are housed under our department that you have expressed an interest in." He gave another lazy shrug. "You are under no obligation either way."

Tenten considered this. While she had little to no interest to taking up any kind of academic course of study, Ibiki was the one paying for her classes. If she had the chance to shave a few ryo off of the bill, shouldn't she take it?

"Alright," she said reluctantly. "I guess I can do that."

"Excellent," he gave a sharp nod of approval before handing her a slim folder. "Here is the paperwork you need, as well the dates and times of the exam."

"Wow," she scanned them over. "Two weeks from today. And on my lightest class load day. What are the odds?" she smiled, joking.

But the glint in the man's eyes told her differently.

"You planned this," she realized. "You knew I'd say yes."

"I expected you to take advantage of an opportunity," he corrected. "But other than being certain that you will do well on the test, that is as far as my expectations go."

Tenten narrowed her eyes at him, suspiciously.

"Temari warned me that Naras are smart and tricky. Guess I should've listened."

His rusty chuckle was genuine, as was the smile that followed it.

"So, no obligations, right?" Tenten held up the folder. "Take the test, maybe get a break on tuition, but if nothing else changes no harm, no foul?"

"Yes," he assured her. "I have no doubt you will qualify for that much. Anything beyond that is up to you."

"Alright," she agreed. "I can go with that."

"Then we will see you ((on the seventh)) in two weeks," he stood and offered his hand.

"Two weeks," she shook his hand.

She was only about three steps out of the door when Temari called her.

"So were you in on this?" Tenten answered.

"Just got the text that you're going to take the tests," she said bluntly. "Good for you. Now let's talk about getting the world's most orange wearing person ever moved to Konoha before I kill him."

Tenten laughed.

"And what has he done now?"

Temari scoffed on the other end of the line.

"How much time to you have?"

Tenten thought about her friend and particularly the fact her friend was dealing with her sort-of-foster brother and gave the only answer she could give when she was needed by those that she loved.

"As much time as you need."

* * *

 _And we're back! I had hoped to finish authoring this story before I began posting, but, you know what? I needed a bit of happy in my week, and writing and sharing this story always makes me happy. I am dividing my time like crazy, so I will only ask this once that you let me know you are reading. It will go a long way in keeping me up on my updates._

 _See you next Tuesday!_

 _With a little heart full of gratitude,  
~Giada_


	2. Chapter 2: A Fortiori

_As of a few hours ago, this was a completely different chapter. Part One is the same, but then this little scene with Lee and Tenten popped up, and, well, now Chapter Three is written! (at least until I re-write it.)_

* * *

 **The Mechanics of Law**  
 **Chapter Two: A** **Fortiori**

 ** _a fortiori:_ 'From stronger.' An a fortiori argument is an "argument from a stronger reason," meaning that because one fact is true, that a second related and included fact must also be true.**

* * *

 **-Part One: Domus sua cique est tutissimum refugium-  
** _'Every man's house is his refuge.' Legal maxim about the sanctity of the home._

"In 1763 British Prime Minister William Pitt, the first Earl of Chatham, also known as Pitt the Elder stated as follows: _The poorest man may in his cottage bid defiance to all the forces of the crown. It may be frail - its roof may shake - the wind may blow through it - the storm may enter - the rain may enter - but the King of England cannot enter_." - duhaime . org

Neji had always been a fast learner.

He was a particularly fast learner when the subject interested him.

Therefore, it wasn't surprising that he had very quickly learned as much as he could about Tenten's likes and dislikes.

When it came to food, she'd try anything once, and she'd built up a wide and varied repertoire of small, out-of-the-way places to eat that Neji had never even heard of. But her favorite kind of food was Chinese and she really loved Ming's food in particular.

So when she'd declined to meet him for dinner to keep her week-long marathon of studying for a test that could result in her being granted a tuition waiver, he knew exactly what he'd bring her to eat.

Tenten answered the door, a smile immediately lighting up her features when she recognized the familiar paper-bag-full-of-cartons. She was quick to step aside and let him in.

"How did you know I was thinking about ordering from Ming's?" She followed him to the kitchen counter where he set down the bag and her mail.

"Call it a hunch," he said dryly. "Besides," he crossed to the sink to wash his hands. "You brought over herring soba when I was studying for my big test last semester. It is only fair that I do the same for you."

"That was about fifty percent of your grade," she pointed out. "This doesn't affect me in any way, other than maybe saving Ibiki some money."

"And yet you've been studying all week," he countered, drying his hands.

"Ibiki has always been really good to me," she started sorting the containers. "I'll never be able to pay him back, but if there is anything I can do for him – no matter how little – I'm going to do it."

"I don't know that dedicating the majority of your week to studying for a test you're only taking to lower tuition you aren't even paying counts as 'little,'" Neji crossed his arms, "but I understand your motivations."

"Your timing couldn't be more perfect," she pulled down some plates. "I was just getting ready to take a break."

"Then let's eat," he pulled out the spoons and chopsticks. "We both know that if you don't stop now, you'll forget until morning."

"Your vote of confidence is overwhelming," she muttered, folding the paper bag and setting it to the side.

"Make no mistake," he crossed to her and tipped her chin up until he was sure she was looking him in the eyes. "I have nothing but the utmost confidence in you. I also know that when you get locked into project mode, you become your last consideration. Since you will not be able to make yourself a priority, please allow me to make you mine – at least for a little while."

Her smile was slow and warm and tired even as her cheeks were dusted ever so slightly with pink.

She rested her hands on his chest before gliding them up to circle around his neck.

"You always know the perfect thing to say," she knotted her fingers just under his hair. "Do they teach you that in law school?"

Neji chuckled, but declined to answer. He was too busy wrapping his arms around her waist, and dipping his head toward her to formulate a reply.

Warmth bloomed in his chest even as he kissed her with an unhurried assurance.

Nothing in his previous relationships could have prepared him for the curious cocktail of familiarity and comfort and unpredictability and trust that he had found in his relationship with Tenten. They had been dating since last December, and despite having busy professional, personal, and academic lives, they had found a way to dovetail their time together with their obligations. They were still, as Hanabi called them, 'study buddies,' and invitations to study were never made in pretense. Both of them put their work first.

That being said, it wasn't unheard of those invitations to serve as a precursor to simply spending time together – it just meant that they both adhered to the philosophy of 'work first play later'.

For now, however, he was more than content to enjoy the warm press of her against himself as he inhaled the dry bite of lavender that was so _her_.

"Food will get cold," she protested half-heartedly.

"How hungry are you," he muttered.

"For Ming's?" she smiled against his lips. "Pretty hungry. Also? I might've skipped lunch."

"You win," he relented with a kiss to her forehead.

The chatted easily as they ate, and Neji offered to help her study in any way that he could.

"That's the problem with studying for a math based test," she speared the last dumpling. "You have to do it on your own, really. It's more about repetition than anything." She began to gather up the dishes. "Same with the physics stuff, although – I could stand to be quizzed on a few terms. Been a long time since I had to memorize the coefficient of anything."

"I have a few things to work on," he helped bring the dishes to the sink. "Why don't I study here, and if you need to be quizzed or have someone time or grade your practice test, I can help."

"That could work," she filled the kettle and flicked it on. "We can spread out in my office; you can have my main desk, and I'm already set up at my work table."

"That hardly seems fair," he packed up the food while she started the dishes.

"Easier than me moving everything," she said over her shoulder.

"Why didn't you just use your main desk," he put the left overs in the refrigerator before catching up a towel to dry the dishes.

"I do for my usual work," she handed him a plate. "I just like to have an area set up when I am working on a project. I leave it set up for the duration of the project, and then when I'm done I put it all away." She studied the second plate with a little frown and went back to scrubbing it. "I had to borrow some resources to study, and I want to keep track of everything so I can give it back as soon as I'm done."

"Ever think about becoming a law clerk?" he reached above her to put the first plate away and reach for the second. "Because you're already a better hire than half of the people at the office. Or a least a more organized one."

"No thanks," she chuckled. "Besides – isn't there a 'no dating' policy at your office?"

"Mmm," he considered. "More like inter-office relationships are strongly discouraged."

"I'm pretty hard to discourage," she admitted, "but it's probably best if I stick to cars."

He chuckled, and they finished up the dishes, working side by side with minimal conversation. She reached into the cabinet and retrieved both her favorite tumbler and the mug he preferred. (He was certain he had never directly told her which mug or tea he favored, and yet she had selected both seemingly without thinking.)

She busied herself with preparing the tea, and there was something intimately familiar about how she moved in the kitchen, humming under her breath.

The realization broke over him slowly and settled into his bones.

He felt at home here.

No.

Not just here.

With her.

"What is it?"

He blinked.

She'd caught him staring.

He shook his head.

"Nothing."

"You sure?" she put the heavy coasters upside-down on the mugs to help the tea steep. "You look like you just thought of something important." She sat on the counter. "Something on your mind?"

"No," he crossed his arms and leaned his hip against the opposite counter. "Not really."

She cocked her head to the side, and began to respond, but was interrupted by sudden outburst from her mobile phone.

With an "Eep!" she jumped off of the counter and hurried to where she'd left her phone to charge.

Neji could barely suppress his smile.

"Mulan?" he arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Oh hush," she snatched the phone up and began flicking through screens. "One: I'd bet you know every word to that song, and two: It's your fault I have that alarm."

"My fault?" he raised both eyebrows.

"Yes," she sniffed. "That is my 'stop being distracted and go do your assignment, already' alarm."

"Don't you mean your 'let's get down to business,' alarm?" he teased.

"Nope," she held up the screen and showed it to him.

The screen actually spelled out "Stop being distracted, and go do your assignment already!"

"So," he took the phone and studied it closer. "It is reasonable to assume that you find me to be distracting?"

"Compared to studying for an exam I have less than no desire to take?" she scoffed. "You're even better than Facebook."

"And am I supposed to be flattered or offended by a comparison to mainstream social media?"

Her cheeks dimpled with her smile. "Go with flattered," she said gamely.

"Hm," he considered her phone. "Well you were distracted enough to snooze the alarm rather than turn it off," he showed her the screen, but turned it back to himself before she could reach for it.

"That leaves approximately seven minutes," he put the phone on the counter behind him. "Hardly much time."

She was too busy trying (in vain) to reach around him to notice the amused glint in his eyes.

"Time?" she tried for the other side, but he used the momentum of her lunging forward to swing her up onto the counter. He moved fast enough that she had to grab onto his arms, and he braced himself against the counter to keep her from falling, his hands resting on either side of her legs.

"Time or what?" she watched him warily, her breathing shallow.

"To distract you, naturally."

Her grin was slow and warm and did strange things to his insides.

"You can try," she leaned back to better meet his eyes. "But I don't distract easily."

His amusement turned into something quietly smug before murmuring against her lips:

"Challenge accepted."

And this time, when she snoozed the alarm for 10 more minutes, it was intentional.

* * *

 **-Part Two: Timing _-  
_** _The coordination of the valves, pistons, and spark. The timing must be exact or engine performance will suffer._

The semester was well underway, Nara's tests were over a week behind her, Neji was out of town for the weekend to attend a business function with his Uncle, and Tenten was on a mission.

It was a rare Saturday off, and operation 'Get-Iruka-moved-to-Konoha-so-that-Naruto-will-hurry-up-and-move-to-Konoha-and-Temari-won't-kill-him' was in full effect.

Lee was in the front seat of her truck, scanning her list.

"So the moving company did get everything over to Iruka's?"

"That's what Naruto told me," she shrugged. "He hired someone to coordinate everything, so the furniture should all have been moved to the appropriate rooms. I guess that whoever he got to decorate will arrange everything and make it look nice."

Lee frowned.

"Well then, what's left for us to do?"

"Plenty! Remember all of those books?"

"I remember packing them very particularly, as Iruka has a system for how he likes them shelved," he grimaced. "I only hope we can recreate it."

"Naruto took pictures," her eyes danced. "Said it was the decorator's idea. He forwarded me a list of things we could unpack," she flicked her eyes to the clipboard. "Looks like we can get the books sorted and maybe unpack the kitchen today."

Lee made some noise of agreement while he looked back over the list

It was quiet in the car for a minute or two before Tenten remarked:

"I wish I knew more about this decorator, but all Naruto told me is that he found them through his work with Jiraiya."

"And what about Naruto's move? Has he made any progress?"

"Last time we spoke, he said that the actual moving wasn't the problem, it was getting his work done so that he could move."

"Do we need to go out there and help like we did with Iruka?" Lee looked up from her list. "He knows we'd be glad to do that, right?"

"That's just it," Tenten drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. "It sounds like everything about the actual move is covered. He told me last week that he was really hoping to be moved in time to celebrate his birthday at his home, but that he'd celebrate for the weekend after."

"That is coming up quickly – we're already into September."

"I know," she pulled into Iruka's soon-to-be parking lot. "But you know Naruto – if he sets his mind to making something happen…?"

"Then I'll clear the weekend," he handed over her list and stepped out of the vehicle. "we obviously will have plans."

They spent the rest of the afternoon and into the evening working at Iruka's. The kitchen had already been unpacked, so they went right to unpacking all of the books. Tenten was incredibly grateful that the movers had already put the right boxes in the right rooms with the right bookshelves, because otherwise the task would've been impossible to accomplish without Iruka's help.

After breaking down all of the boxes and cleaning up after themselves, they ran a few more errands on their list before hitting the gym.

Naturally, the best way to round out a Saturday was with a movie-marathon at Tenten's.

"So, Iruka's place is really great," Tenten said, setting down the popcorn. "Can't wait to see what it all looks like when everything is in place. When can we pick up those pictures from Sai?"

"Good question," Lee pulled out his phone and sent a text, and it beeped almost immediately in response. "Within two weeks, assuming Naruto has made his final selections. When does Neji get back?"

"Late Monday," she settled into her spot on the couch, "but I probably won't see him until the middle of the week. He sort of...invited me go to next time."

Lee's significant eyebrows raised significantly.

"To go where? Away?"

She nodded.

"For the weekend?"

She nodded again.

"Well," Lee sat back. "That is ...something?"

"It's for a conference," she admitted, "but it might be nice – assuming I can get away from work."

"I'm sure Ibiki would give you the time," he eyed her carefully, "Assuming you want to go. Do you want to go?"

"I guess?" she tipped up one shoulder. "I hear that a good bit of his family will be there, too. I've heard about his cousins, but I've only met Hanabi. The other one – Hinata? – she's been traveling in and out of Konoha."

"Oh? What does she do?"

"She works with their family's company. She is an architect specializing in interior architecture. My understanding is that they recently re-did a bunch of the Hyūga properties all over the place, and she is involved in the building of any new ones. Since the Hyūgas are involved in the Youth Center renovations, I think she will be involved, too."

"No wonder you haven't run into each other," Lee reasoned. "She sounds like she has quite a full schedule."

"Neji says she works incredibly hard, but is very shy," Tenten's smile was kind. "I'm looking forward to meeting her – whenever that chance comes up."

"And that chance might be at this weekend away some time in the near future?"

"Possibly end of September/early October. Hopefully not the same weekend we celebrate Naruto's birthday - because there's no contest there," she grinned lopsidedly. "No one ever comes ahead of my boys."

"There never has to be a contest," Lee held her gaze steadily. "You know Naruto and I love you, and we know you love us right back. Anyone else lucky enough to be loved by you isn't a threat to us."

Tenten paled.

"Who said anything about love?" she tucked a blanket around her legs and looked for the remote.

Lee arched one eyebrow and plucked the remote off of the coffee table and held it up.

"Lee," she warned. "Don't you-"

He didn't even break eye contact as he leveled the remote at the TV and hit play.

Music flooded over them and Tenten smashed a throw pillow to her face and groaned.

"How do you even do that," she let the pillow flop into her lap.

Lee's shrug was elegant.

"It's a gift."

"Alright fine," she threw the pillow at him. "I really, really, _really_ like Neji. Now can we please watch something else? Anything else?"

"Kung Fu Hustle it is," Lee crossed to the DVD player and swapped out the discs. "But we both know you love Hercules."

"Not as much as I like watching Stephen Chow," she grabbed a handful of popcorn. "I still think the Landlady and Landlord are our long lost parents."

"Agreed," Lee sat at the other end of the couch. "Shove over, 'sis.'"

Tenten tossed him a throw blanket and settled back into her pillows. She couldn't stay mad at Lee (not that she had been mad in the first place).

And she did really like Neji - maybe she'd take him up on that offer for the long weekend after all.

Maybe.

Definitely.

She'd worry about all of the other details (like how many 'really's' she could put before 'like' before she switched to another 'L' word) some other day.

* * *

 _If you know Disney's Hercules, you know Lee magically jumped right to the song "I Won't Say (I'm in Love_ _)."_ _Naturally, Tenten's alarm in 'part one' was Mulan's "I'll Make a Man Out of You." Don't lie, friends, your're already singing those in your head..._

 _Kung Fu Hustle is one of my all-time favorite movies and it makes me laugh until I snort. As a rule I prefer subtitles to dubbed, but the English dubbed is so wonderfully ridiculous it is worth it._

 _Time-wise, this chapter and the next will be fairly close together, but I am going to keep with the flavor of 'Force Majeure' and time skip week to week. I still have plenty planned for you, friends, - to the point that I've outlined a NaruHina prequel and_ maybe _even a 3rd and final installment to the Force Majeure stories._

 _So much love shown for this story already! Guest reviewers, I can't respond to you directly, but I so appreciate your comments!_

 _Can't thank you enough, friends._

 _See you next Tuesday!_

.

.


	3. Chapter 3: Dramatis Personae

**The Mechanics of Law**  
 **Chapter Three: Dramatis Personae**

 ** _dramatis personae_** **: Persons of the drama**

* * *

 **-Part One: Compos mentis-  
** _'having command of mind.' Of sound mind. Also used in the negative "Non compos mentis", meaning "Not of sound mind"._

Neji hadn't seen Tenten since he had returned to Konoha – an unfortunate combination of opposite schedules, and outside obligations – and he was more than anxious to remedy the situation.

He had a break between his morning classes and an appointment with Professor Sarutobi, and used the opportunity to call and ask if he could meet her after work. The knot of tension at the base of his neck loosened when she readily agreed.

" _My shift ends at five, but I've got a real messy job today. Do you want me to meet you somewhere?"_

 _"_ Text me when you are leaving the floor," he glanced at the clock. "I'll meet you by your truck."

" _Listen to you sounding like a mechanic,"_ he could hear her grin. " _Alright. I'll text when I get to the locker room."_

Neji couldn't help the contained smile (he was in public, after all) that tugged at his lips. He was half-way to the Professor's office when his father called.

"Yes?"

" _Are you done for the day?"_ his father ignored the cool, professionally detached tone as another of his son's carefully cultivated mannerisms.

"I have an appointment with Professor Sarutobi and then I was planning on returning to the library to study until my evening plans. Why?"

 _"Well, about that,"_ Hizashi smiled. " _Unfortunately, the board meeting ran over, and Professor Sarutobi won't be back on campus in time for your advisement appointment. Fortunately, he has agreed to join us for lunch."_

"Us?"

" _I need to speak with you as well; don't worry – you will be done in plenty of time to Tenten out to dinner."_

Neji couldn't help but arch an eyebrow at that, but he didn't bother to deny it.

"Where did you want to meet?"

" _At the Club. Grill Room. Unless of course you were planning on bringing Tenten here tonight?"_

"I can be there in twenty minutes."

Hizashi and the professor were already seated when Neji arrived, and looking quite pleased with themselves.

Neji's senses were instantly on high alert.

"I appreciate you meeting us here, Neji," Professor Sarutobi folded his hands and leaned back in his chair. "My secretary called to warn me that I have several faculty members that are high maintenance and they've been stalking my office today. Luckily this emergency appointment came up."

Still wary of the mischief glinting in the eyes of the two men, Neji took the seat his father offered him. "It was no trouble."

The waiter materialized at their table with menus, and the three men placed their respective orders with little to no deliberation.

"So," Neji flicked out his napkin and placed it on his lap. "I take it this isn't a meal for recovery?"

"Not at all," the Professor chuckled. "The board for the Konoha Youth and Outreach programs has historically been one of the most pleasant boards on which to serve. In addition, this was a particularly productive and positive meeting."

"Oh?"

Hizashi nodded. "You will be pleased, I think, to hear that the YOUTH program has had an outstanding year both financially and operationally. The Winter Gala is already planned, and invitations will go out in two weeks. Naturally you don't have to attend," he gave a nonchalant shrug, "but there are still tickets available, should you want to."

"I already have a ticket," Neji reached for his water. "I bought mine when Tenten and Lee bought theirs. Did the board approve the final changes to the design for the Youth Center?"

"Yes. The entire project won't be finished before next Spring, but there will be a display of the new design up at the Gala."

"It really is remarkable." The Professor interjected. "Hinata really outdid herself with this design. I understand she will be in Konoha more once the major construction is done?"

Hizashi answered. "She is hoping to be back in Konoha in October."

"And what of you?" the old man turned a curious eye to Neji. "Have you thought any more about your plans after graduation? Still focusing on corporate and securities law?"

"That and international law, yes. I have long thought about accepting a position outside of the Land of Fire," he admitted. "I would rather travel on the front end of my career – but there are multiple opportunities in Konoha, as well. Obviously, I shall stay with my family's firm."

"That still leaves a wide range of options, son," Hizashi stirred his coffee. "Both Hinata and I travel internationally for the business, but your Uncle still handles many international dealings in-office. Perhaps you should come with me during your fall break – we can visit the Sumo and Kumo offices where we have openings."

"I shall consider it."

"Either field suits you," the Professor stroked his chin. "You have the temperament and the attention to detail, as well as the work ethic. Given the size of your family's firm and other holdings, they also overlap greatly. I would suggest taking the opportunity to spend time wherever it is you plan on doing business. Living there a year might be even better."

They settled into a discussion about various opportunities and strategies for the remainder of his academic career and the transition to his professional life. Even when the conversation drifted to other topics, or when his father arranged to meet with him tomorrow to discuss several projects the firm was handling, some part of his concentration lingered elsewhere.

Neji had a realization.

He had always presumed he'd leave Konoha after graduation – if not in his first year, then in his second. He had traveled with his father when he was younger, and understood the nomadic nature of his job. He loved hearing the stories when his father came home with some small souvenir and tales of the world beyond Konoha's walls. Some small part of him had always been waiting for it to be his turn to return with gifts and stories from abroad.

The first time he came home from a long trip with his father, he'd been the one to give the gifts to Hinata and Hanabi. He relished in the experience, and would never forget their small faces as they listened with rapt attention when he told them about his trip.

He never thought anything would make him second guess his decision to live away from Konoha.

Until now.

Over time, Neji realized he enjoyed coming home as much as he enjoyed traveling – perhaps even more so. Subconsciously, the mental image of walking through the door to share his adventures had changed over the years. Gradually, it was Tenten's face he imagined lighting up when he walked in the door with some small trinket and a cache of adventures to share over a welcome-home cup of tea.

Something about that image – although new – was inexplicably, inexorably _right._

It lingered on the periphery of his thoughts through the duration of the meal, and even after he had taken his leave of his father and mentor.

It was almost 4:45 PM when he got the text from Tenten letting him know she was going to get cleaned up from work and would be available in short order.

By 5:15 PM, Neji's sleek car was parked in the employee lot behind the garage, looking incongruous next to Tenten's lovingly maintained vehicle. He turned off the engine and stepped out into the warmth of a Konoha late-summer evening. The slight breeze kept the heat from being stifling, as did the shade of the large tree that arched above his and Tenten's vehicles. He leisurely unbuttoned and rolled up his sleeves. The sun wouldn't set for hours, leaving the remainder of the day to stretch out tantalizingly before him.

He heard her before he saw her – a light hum punctuated by the crunch of shoes on gravel. When he saw her, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Neji had never been one that particularly cared for summer, but he recently gained an appreciation for the season. Perpetually cold, Tenten loved the summer, and it loved her right back. Her skin was several shades darker, her hair a shade or so lighter. She still dressed in layers, but the layers were breezier and draped around her playfully. She liked wearing light dresses and skirts, but given her natural level of activity, usually opted for shorts or not-jeans.

She must've already gone to the gym that day, because her after-work workout clothes were replaced with a light blue cotton sundress. Her white jersey cardigan was tossed over her arm, and her backpack slung over her shoulder. Her long, lean legs were bare, but he'd bet anything she had thin shorts on under her dress. She'd wound her damp hair into one sloppy bun (so it would dry faster) and was wearing the earrings Lee bought her for her birthday (surprisingly silver and not green).

Her smile was bright, and did strange things to his chest.

"Looks like you knew I'd be calling," he nodded to her dress.

"I had a hunch," winked, using her key to unlock the door of her ancient truck. She placed her bag and cardigan on the passenger seat before turning back to him. "At least I hoped you would."

Perhaps he was emboldened by their being alone, or their time apart, but Neji lost no time in cupping her face in both hands and swiftly claiming her mouth in a heated kiss. She sighed happily before relaxing into him, lazily wrapping her arms around his neck.

It was several minutes before Neji touched his forehead to hers before stepping back, keeping her in the circle of his arms.

"I've been waiting to do that for days," he admitted.

Her grin was almost feline. "I missed you, too. Tomorrow isn't your early day, is it?"

"No, thankfully. And you?"

"Nope! I'm all yours."

"I'll drive," he wound his hand in hers. "We can come back for your truck later."

She let go of his fingers long enough to pull a cross-body bag out of her backpack, grab her cardigan and lock her truck. He opened the door for her before taking his own seat. As his engine purred to life, she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I'm really glad you are back," she grinned, and he couldn't help but return her smile.

"Me, too."

Wrapped up in their own happiness, they pulled away, blissfully unaware of the figure leaning against a tree with arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

* * *

 **-Part Two: Carnot's theorem _-_** _  
'No engine operating between two temperatures can be more efficient than a reversible engine working between the same two temperatures.'_

Tenten had been a part of the moving process from almost the beginning, when Naruto told her that while Iruka agreed to finish out the regular academic and summer school sessions in Suna, he'd be retiring from teaching that year.

She and Lee had traveled over the summer to help Iruka prepare for the move.

That was when Naruto had come to her with an unusual request.:

 _"I need your help," he said looking over his shoulder. Satisfied that Lee and Iruka were busy packing up the ton of books the soon-to-be-former teacher had accumulated over the years, he pulled Tenten into the kitchen with him. "I need you to give me a hand with something for Iruka."_

 _"Name it," she said without hesitation._

 _"Okay, so he doesn't know it, but I got someone to fix up his new place for him. You know," he waved a hand around. "To make sure it looks nice and is cozy and homey and stuff."_

 _Tenten's eyes went wide._

 _"You? Hired a decorator?"_

 _"Sort of," he rubbed the back of his neck._

 _"How did you even find one?" she gaped. "Through the moving company?"_

 _Naruto fidgeted. "It's a long story. The short version is that I found them through my work with Jiraiya."_

 _"So what can I do to help?"_

 _"Pictures," he said, flicking a glance over his shoulder again. "I need pictures - you know, to make sure it looks nice and is cozy and homey and stuff? - and I really wanted to get my hands on some of those ones from the Gala."_

 _"I can do that," she tapped her chin. "Ino will know who to ask for them – and Sai can get them printed and framed. Did you have specific pictures in mind?"_

 _"A couple," he pulled out his phone and showed her some pictures he'd taken at the Gala._

 _"Send those to me," she smiled conspiratorially. "I'll take care of the rest."_

As soon as she got back to Konoha, Tenten had reached out to Ino with her request. Ino, in turn, got in touch with Tenten, Naruto and Sai, and provided them all with access to the pictures. Naruto put Sai in touch with the decorator so they could coordinate their efforts. Not wanting to arouse suspicion by asking to be put in touch with the decorator, Tenten and Lee approached Sai about surprising Naruto with some pictures for his home. Sai agreed to take all of pictures they had for Naruto and promised to pass them on to the decorator who would better know what sizes and frames would look best.

All that was left to do was to transport the printed and framed pictures to the apartments.

Lee gave a low whistle when she pulled up to the curb.

"What kind of favor do we owe Ibiki for lending us his baby?"

"Not sure," she checked the rearview. "But it's probably a good thing that neither of us has a firstborn."

About ten minutes later they walked in to the small photography studio and were greeted almost instantly by a pale man dressed in black.

He flicked a glance at the clock on the wall.

"On time, as always," he remarked, extending a hand to Lee. "Good to see you."

"And you," Lee pumped Sai's hand a few times before clapping him on the back.

Sai's smile was small, but unlike so many of the ones he had to give in years past, it was genuine.

"Tenten," he nodded toward her. "I take it you are here for the pictures?"

"If they are ready," Tenten's smile was easy.

"They are," he motioned for them to come around the counter and follow him to the back room.

There was a small gallery of Sai's photographs and paintings between the welcome area and his studio space. They bypassed the room he used for portrait work, and went directly to his workshop.

Sai had warned them that there were multiple boxes to pick up - hence Tenten borrowing Ibiki's SUV – but she was surprised at the pile that waited for her.

"Wow," Tenten blinked. "There are more than I'd thought there'd be."

"A good bit of that is packaging," Sai shrugged. "The boxes are labeled, so make sure that you get them to the right house."

"This one is labeled differently," Tenten studied the medium sized box on top. "Does it go with us?"

"Yes," Sai gave a short nod. "The designer ordered that one. I am still surprised that Dickless did something so intelligent – or managed to find someone competent."

"So, he found someone good?" Tenten asked hopefully. "Lee and I haven't heard any specifics."

The slight shift in Sai's expression was one of puzzlement.

"You mean you don't know? _"_ Sai's eyes darted between them.

"Why?" Tenten frowned. "Is it someone we know?"

Sai gave a careless shrug. "I'm just surprised - Naruto never shuts up, so I assumed that if you were involved in the move he'd have told you every last detail, whether it was relevant or not."

"He _has_ been pretty busy," Tenten allowed with a knowing smile. "But you are pleased with his choice?"

"I've been impressed," he shrugged again. "It's a newer company, but the owner has experience. I don't think you have to worry."

"So, Naruto's place isn't all orange?"

"If it is, the frames I made are going to clash horribly," Sai walked them over to the boxes. "There are two larger ones I need Lee to help me with, if you want to start with the ones on that cart."

"Sure," Tenten bobbed her head. She made sure to take her time loading Ibiki's SUV as it looked like Sai wanted to chat to Lee about something.

Sai was a newer acquaintance, and he was more Lee and Naruto's friend than hers. Naruto met him shortly after he'd lost his leg. He had been angry, bitter, and shut off, and adjusting poorly to his prosthetic. When he was transferred to Konoha for rehabilitation, Naruto reached out to Lee and Lee made sure to get on Sai's rehab team.

She waited until they were on the road to ask about how Sai was doing.

"Better," Lee gave a friendly smile. "Therapy is going well and he is finally starting to feel comfortable in Konoha."

"Hope he likes visitors," Tenten grinned. "Because once Naruto is in town, Sai won't be able to keep him from checking in all of the time."

"I think he is looking forward to it, in his own way," Lee chuckled and Tenten agreed.

As they drove away from Sai's shop, Tenten reflected on another life touched by Naruto and his kindness.

And it made her smile.

* * *

 **-Part Three: Proprioception-**  
 _The awareness of posture, movement, changes in equilibrium, and the knowledge of position, weight, and resistance of objects in relation to the body. Sensed by muscles, tendons, and soft tissue_

While Tenten loaded the SUV, Lee helped Sai.

"These aren't as heavy so much as they are awkward," Sai allowed. "But I could use the help."

"Show me what you need," Lee motioned to the frames.

"Help me slide this one into the box," he fitted the corners with Styrofoam. "So," he lined the frame up. "Why doesn't Tenten know about Hinata?

Lee sighed.

"Because Neji doesn't know about her offshoot company yet, nor does he know about her and Naruto."

"Bet that'll be awkward," Sai said with a good-natured smile. "She is working at Naruto's place right now. I'll send her a text and tell her to take a break."

"We'll go there first and then go to Iruka's. I'll keep us out of her way," Lee steadied the box while Sai taped it shut.

"Good plan," Sai motioned to the other large frame.

"How is everything with Ino?" Lee asked.

"We are... friends," Sai ventured cautiously. "She still thinks I was a photojournalist caught in the crossfire."

"You were," Lee handed him the next set of Styrofoam corners.

"My cover was," Sai corrected him. "I was on a Black Ops mission."

"Who doesn't love a James Bond?" Lee teased.

"No one would love what I had to do, Lee," he said seriously. "I was an assassin before I defected. If it wasn't for the Captain, I'd have gone straight to military prison - which means I'd've been dead before the ink on my paperwork dried."

He looked down at his hands, clenching and unclenching them on the worktable to stop the tremors.

"There is no hero in my story."

Lee put a strong hand over his. "Maybe not," he said gently. "But I know Ino. When you are ready, she will listen."

The tremors stopped.

A ghost of a smile tugged at Sai's lips, and he took in a cleansing breath.

"Let's get these on the cart."

And just like that, normalcy returned.

The last box loaded, and the tailgate closed, Lee put a solid hand on Sai's shoulder and met his eyes seriously. "We will get together this coming week. I will text you tonight, so check your schedule."

Sai's eyes softened with what might be gratitude or perhaps even affection. "I will."

They were only a few blocks away when Sai sent him a text assuring him that Naruto's home would be empty

Lee appreciated the "Wet Paint" sign that kept Tenten from giving into her 'investigative' (nosy) tendencies, and limited their foray into Naruto's home to the first empty room. They carefully unloaded the boxes of pictures, then used keypad on the door to lock up behind them.

They repeated the procedure at Iruka's before heading out to do more errands. Since they were in the area, Lee suggested they visit a nearby mom and pop diner Gai used to take them to when they were kids.

"It's been ages since I've been to Caramade Franks," Tenten sighed happily, pushing her sunglasses onto her head as she angled onto her seat at the counter. "This was a great idea, Lee."

"Thought you'd like to change it up," he grinned sitting next to her. "You know once Naruto gets here, we'll hit all of the old spots."

"You mean in between going to Ichiraiku every day?" she rolled her eyes. "I can hardly wait."

Lee hid his smile behind his menu.

"I have a feeling that Naruto is going to be very busy when he gets back to Konoha – we probably won't have to eat nearly as much ramen as you are thinking."

Their conversation drifted into the fluid shifting of topics only truly close friends can achieve. They chatted about what was left to do for both Iruka and Naruto, and how they could help. They shared how classes were going, and touched on Lee's plans for after graduation, and what residencies he was considering. They talked about her and Neji, and his offer to take her with him for a long weekend, and how she was pretty much planning on going.

Lee might've had something to say to that, but the waitress set their plates in front of them – each with a giant, messy, signature caramade frank wrapped in paper and oozing deliciousness.

They picked up their meals and grinned before taking gigantic bites into the messiest meal in all of Konoha.

Tenten was trying not to laugh as she grabbed her napkin to swipe at the sauce threatening to drip down her chin.

Lee pulled more from the dispenser to hand to her when the low laugh echoed behind them.

"I only know one person on the planet who can order a mess like that, and still look that good. Before and after eating it."

Lee and Tenten froze, and she turned, wide eyed to the man behind them.

He was tall and dark, eyes brimming with amusement, and lips curling with something that made Lee vaguely uncomfortable.

"I-Idate?" she blinked.

"Tenten, Lee." He nodded to each of them before his eyes skated up and down from the top of her buns down her long, tanned legs and back to lock with her eyes.

And Lee knew from the glint in his eyes, he was only speaking to Tenten when he said:

"It's been a while."

* * *

 _Say it with me, friends: this is a NejiTen story. I will not worry. This is a NejiTen story..._


	4. Chapter 4: Ab Extra

_Hello, friends! A longer chapter that I didn't quite get to finish last week. Last update of 2016! I wish you all of the happiness and health and prosperity and kindness that 2017 has to offer._

* * *

 **The Mechanics of Law**  
 **Chapter Four: Ab Extra**

 ** _ab extra:_ 'from outside.' Concerning a case, a person may have received some funding from a 3rd party. This funding may have been considered ab extra.**

* * *

 **-Part One: Animus revertendi-**  
 _'intention to return.' "Wild animals, such as bees and homing pigeons, that by habit go 'home' to their possessor. Used when discussing ferae naturae."_

Neji's first clue that something was off was the motorcycle parked outside of Ibiki's garage. It was parked in the employee lot, but he'd been coming by long enough to know it belonged to none of the employees. Further inspection indicated that the plates were not from Konoha – or even from the Land of Fire.

He circled the vehicle once or twice.

Even if the plate hadn't been a give-away, he knew it couldn't belong to one of the mechanics; he was certain that if anyone of them had purchased a Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14R – especially one that looked like this - he'd have heard about it.

His next clue was the strange air that had settled in the garage. He didn't miss the furtive looks from Izumo and Kotetsu before they met each other's eyes and hurriedly returned their attention to their work.

He heard her laugh before he saw her, and it warmed his heart.

He hadn't seen her over the weekend, and unconsciously quickened his pace.

He wasn't expecting a second laugh to answer hers.

He stopped, momentarily confused by the man sitting on a low stool, bent to talk under the large truck. His bare arms rested easily on his thighs as he twirled a wrench through his fingers. His hair was dark and pulled back, his air confident and charismatic. A hand stuck out from under the truck, and he handed over the wrench. Nine seconds later, Tenten slid forward on the creeper and sat up, handing back the wrench.

She turned in time to catch his eye, and her face lit up.

"Neji! I didn't expect to see you here!"

She rested her forearms on her knees, and he was shocked to realize a small part of him wanted to yank her up and kiss her in a most ungentlemanly like manner, partly because he had missed her, and partly because of an irrational desire to let whoever this person was to know she was with him.

Surprised by his intense and out-of-character reaction, he settled for an apologetic smile.

"I am sorry. I should have called."

"I wouldn't have been able to answer," she jerked a thumb over her shoulder. "I've been under there most of the day."

The beep of something electronic interrupted them.

"That's me," the other man stood up from his stool, holding a hand out to Tenten. She held up her hands, showing they were dirty, and he quirked an eyebrow at her. "Really?"

She rolled her eyes as she took his hand. "I know, I know."

He gripped her hand like they were going to arm wrestle and hoisted her up easily. Pulling her toward himself, he wrapped his free arm around her giving her a tight hug before releasing her.

"Missed that," he palmed the top of her head affectionately. "Gotta go train and then catch up with Jirōchō," he stepped back and pointed to the expensive watch strapped to his wrist. "Still up for keeping me company on my morning run?"

"Ugh, yes," she sighed. "You and Lee are going to be the death of me."

"Looking forward to it," he grinned, and pulled on an expensive mesh motorcycle jacket. He turned to Neji and subtly looked him up and down. "Noji, was it?"

"Neji," he returned with a cool politeness. "And you are?"

"Idate. Morino Idate."

He was clearly expecting Neji to recognize his name – and Neji did.

Idate was the newest Jōnin level driver on the Kage Racing Circuit, and had made big news when he not only defeated reigning champion Fukusuke Hikyakuya at the Todoroki Shrine Race, but shattered the standing record. The end of the Wagarashi family's reign in the circle of winners had been a huge upset in the racing world, and the Wasabi family and their driver were suddenly very, very big news.

"Of course I know the name" - Neji allowed Idate to gloat for about a nanosecond before he added -"Ibiki has long been a friend to my family."

Idate's expression faltered, but he kept his tone light.

"Is that a fact?" His watch beeped again, and his manner shifted abruptly. "Sorry. Really gotta go. See you in the morning, Ten," he waved as he strode out of the garage.

Tenten turned to Neji, oblivious to the knots in his gut.

"That's Idate for you," she shook her head. "Always running somewhere." She wiped her hands on a rag before reaching for her Camelbak bottle.

"I don't believe I've seen him around before," Neji was pleased at his nonchalance.

"He lives in the Land of Tea" - she flicked open the top and sucked down a few hearty swigs before adding – "hasn't been around for a couple of years." She checked the time. "I'm ahead of schedule; do you have time for a cup of coffee?"

He did, so he joined her on her break. During the break, it was decided he'd join her in cooking dinner that night.

Over the course of the day, he cleverly used his long-honed skills in intelligence gathering and research to learn the following:

1) Idate was Ibiki's younger brother.  
2) He was two years older than them, making him 26.  
3) He'd been a long-distance runner and his high school records remained unbroken.  
4) After graduation, he had been recruited to run for Angel University in Ame, but at the last minute moved to the Land of Tea for his education.  
5) Tenten hadn't heard much from him about what was behind that decision.  
6) He made a name for himself at the University level as a runner.  
7) He still trained as a runner, and kept in peak physical condition – a requirement for any professional level driver.  
8) He traveled a great deal, but rarely traveled to Konoha.  
9) He was in town until next Tuesday to be photographed for a new endorsement deal and to accompany Wasabi Jirōchō (his sponsor) on multiple business engagements.  
10) Tenten and Idate used to date.

"It was mostly in high school," she shrugged. "I don't think that even counts anymore. We decided it was better if we just stayed friends."

"Strange that you never reconnected," he offered casually.

"Timing never quite worked out," she shrugged again, and in that instant Neji knew that there had been attempts to rekindle the relationship.

"Either way," she waved the conversation aside. "We're just good friends now."

Neji had known Tenten well enough by this point to have complete faith in what she said.

But he didn't know Idate.

Deciding that he didn't need to have faith in the other man (he didn't) to have faith in Tenten or to feel secure in their relationship (he did), Neji guided the conversation to more general topics.

"It is almost October," he noted as they sat on her couch with their tea. "Is Naruto still on track to move?"

"Sounds like it," she blew across the top of her mug. "He has a heavy travel schedule between now and the fifteenth."

"The fifteenth?" Neji raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said his birthday is the tenth?"

"It is," she took a careful sip before putting the tea down to cool some more. "But he is traveling until the twelfth. As it is he is staying in hotels – the movers emptied his place this past weekend while he was gone.

"Gone?"

"He surprised Iruka by taking him on a mini-vacation," she grinned. "Sort of a retirement/going home present. It also meant that everything has been moved out in Suna and delivered to their places in Konoha."

"That must be wildly inconvenient for him," Neji frowned. "That is still several weeks of being essentially homeless."

"Naruto is used to living out of a suitcase," she reached for her tea again. "I think that is part of why he is so excited about this move."

"Will he be traveling as much?"

"I hope not, for his sake. He and Iruka are flying in to Konoha on Friday night but he has to fly back out out on Monday. That reminds me," she cocked her head to the side. "Naruto invited us to dinner on Saturday – sort of a welcome home meal for Iruka. Will you come?"

"You are going?"

"Lee and I and Gai-sensei will be there, as well as some friends from academy. I understand if you'd rather not," she was quick to assure him, "but I'd-"

"Of course, I'll go."

Tenten blinked twice.

"Are you sure?"

Neji held a hand out to her. Recognizing the gesture, she put her tea down and took his hand, letting him pull her to him.

She snuggled into him with a contented sigh, and he couldn't help the lazy chuckle from rumbling in his chest. "I'm sure, Tenten," he pressed a kiss to the top of her head as he draped an arm around her. "They are important to you – it is good that I get to know them."

"Then…" she hesitated a moment before sitting up enough so she could meet his eyes. "Then I guess I'd better start packing."

"For?"

"For the conference, next week," she smiled crookedly.

Hope blossomed under his skin but he didn't wish to appear too eager.

"You're sure?" he shifted to better see her. "You don't have to, you know."

"I know," she gave a simple shrug. "But I have the time to take off, and Ibiki said that it would be alright."

"What about your classes?"

"I checked; I'm good. They are pretty understanding with us 'non-traditional' students, and my class load is pretty light this time around."

Neji's eyes widened fractionally. "I just realized I never asked you - whatever happened with your tests?"

"Oh, those?" she waved aside his concern. "Qualified for a tuition reduction. Ibiki got the refund last week. Come to think of it," she tapped her chin in mock consideration, "that might be why was so agreeable with my missing work."

"I am proud of you," he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Not that I doubted you for a moment."

"I know you didn't," she smiled gently. "But that was probably cake compared to what I'm going to have to do next."

"Oh?" he arched an eyebrow. "Do you have a large project on the horizon?"

"Not exactly," she grimaced. "But when I mentioned the possibility of going to the conference, Ino made me swear that if I decided to go I'd consult her before I packed. Unfortunately, with Ino that sort of consultation always results in shopping. Lots, and lots of shopping."

"Hm," Neji mused. "And Ino was the one that found your dress for the Winter Gala last year, was she not?"

"The very same."

"Then, while you have my sympathy, I am looking forward to seeing the fruits of her labors – or, perhaps, your labors."

"Oh, I never mind her results – it's just the process that gets me. It will be worth it, though. Can't let your family think I never leave the garage."

Something dawned on him.

"Are you nervous?"

"Well… yeah," she admitted with a half grin. "Of course I am It's your _family._ They are important to you, and you are important to me."

The naked honesty in her face was enough to quicken his pulse, even as words deserted him. All but three.

He rested his forehead on hers, and murmured "Thank you, Tenten."

He felt rather than saw her smile as she replied. "You're welcome, Neji."

And all was right with his world.

* * *

 **-Part Two: The Frequent Flyer-**  
 _a person who regularly travels by air on commercial flights, especially one who is enrolled in a promotional program for such travelers._

Naruto yawned widely as he ambled down the moving walkway. It always amused him how it appeared you were sprinting by the normal pedestrians even when taking a leisurely pace on one of those things. He absently wondered if that was what Lee felt like when running.

It had been ridiculously early when he flew out of the Land of Iron – so early that it was impossible to check in any earlier than an hour before his flight. He had done everything with the automation of a seasoned flyer: walked over to the kiosk, scanned his boarding pass, collected his ticket, went through security, rode the shuttle to the international wing, and boarded his departing flight. Now he was cruising on autopilot to the executive lounge to wait out his hour-and-a-half layover in Iwa.

Not for the first time, he was grateful that Jiraiya had always insisted that Naruto fly business/first class.

 _"You're going to be doing a whole bunch of flying, my boy,"_ he'd thumped him on the back. _"You are at work the minute that plane lands; stay in the mindset."_

Naruto really could live out of a suitcase, and had, if his frequent flyer miles were anything to go by. He was a familiar face at executive lounges all around the Elemental Nations and beyond, and a welcome one at that.

He pushed the door open swallowing one more yawn, blinking twice to clear his eyes of the inadvertent tears.

When his vision cleared, he was met with a familiar smile.

"Coffee?"

He blinked two more times before stammering, "H-Hinata?"

She smiled and held a cup out to him. He took it dumbly, sinking into the seat next to her.

"I also grabbed some breakfast sandwiches," she produced a crisp white bag, and he could've died of happiness. "Go on," she urged him gently. "Eat something, and then we'll catch up."

"Just when I didn't think I could love you any more," he shook his head. "You really are something, you know that?"

He pressed a fast kiss to her cheek before accepting the bag. He inhaled two of the five sandwiches and half of his coffee before he began to feel human.

"How did you beat me here?" he finally asked.

"There was a storm coming through. I managed to get on an earlier flight and got here last night."

"My connecting flight got canceled by that storm," he sighed. "Mine and everyone else's. I wasn't the only one that got stuck in Kurosawa airport all night."

"I am sorry," she wound her fingers in his.

"It's alright," he shrugged. "At least it happened on the way out of Konoha, and not the way in."

Glad for a change of subject, Hinata asked "How was your time in Konoha last week?"

"Saw your cousin," he managed between sips of coffee. "He came out for Iruka's dinner."

"And, how was he?"

"Fine. Mooning over Tenten – at least as much as a Hyūga moons about anyone."

"Hanabi said she agreed to join us for the conference," Hinata grinned. "I am looking forward to meeting her."

"And I can't wait for her to know you," Naruto raised the back of her hand to his lips. "You will like her."

"I already do," her eyes sparkled. "Anyone that can make Neji happy is fine by me. So," her eyes danced with amusement, "What's this I hear about Neji meeting an old acquaintance of yours last week? Someone he didn't particularly care for?"

Naruto gave a snort

"That would be Idate."

"Idate?" she looked at him quizzically. "Who is that?"

"Ibiki's brother. Hotshot racecar driver."

Hinata tilted her head to the side. "And that's a problem?"

"No. The part where he used to date Tenten is probably the problem."

"Oh," her eyes rounded in surprise. "But she and Neji were getting on so well!"

"They still are, Hina," Naruto put a reassuring hand over hers. "It's just..." he considered his words, finally settling on "…Idate and Tenten have a complicated history. He's a good enough guy, but sometimes he isn't a good enough guy around her."

He rubbed the back of his neck with a dry chuckle. "It doesn't help that as observant as Tenten is about everything else, she kinda doesn't get it when guys are interested in her. She's pretty much hung out with guys her whole life, so she tends to take all interactions at face value."

Hinata's smile was kind. "She doesn't like to assume?"

"Like someone else I know," he grinned at her crookedly.

"Well what did Lee have to say?" she turned in her seat to better consider him. "He always seems to have a finger on the pulse of whatever is on Tenten's mind."

"He said Tenten was as unfazed as ever. She enjoyed catching up with an old friend and nothing more. It's pretty obvious she's really into Neji."

"Then it is nothing to worry about," Hinata's relief was palpable. "Just a mild case of jealousy on Neji's part."

"Well, yeah, nothing to worry about from Tenten. I wouldn't count Idate out entirely though. Once he shows up, he's got a tendency to _keep_ showing up. Which makes me wonder why he was in Konoha in the first place."

"Hm," Hinata sat back in her seat, thinking. "The Suna 500," she mused. "It's in April."

"Sure," he shrugged. "Everyone knows that. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Idate didn't just get promoted to Jōnin, by any chance, did he?"

"Actually, yeah," Naruto's eyebrows raised. "He did."

"Then that's why he was in Konoha," she gave a small nod. "The last qualifying race for the Suna 500 is the Konoha Classic in March, and all racers had to be registered by the end of the month."

Naruto's eyes went wide. "How do you know all of this?"

"Both my Uncle and Father are car enthusiasts," she grinned. "We used to go to the Konoha Classic as children. I still follow the racing circuit news – probably out of habit if nothing else."

"Wow," he blinked. "I never knew that!"

"But if he is going to try and race in the Classic," Hinata brought them back to the topic with a small crease between her brows, "he's going to want to practice in the area."

"Why?" Naruto frowned. "Isn't one track just like another?"

"The Tanzaku track is ranked as one of two of the most difficult to qualify on, and there aren't many opportunities to practice on it. Most drivers hoping to qualify through the Classic prepare using the older track in Sora-ku, since it was designed by the same person."

"But the Suna 500 is only a month after the Classic," Naruto pointed out. "Won't he need to be preparing there, too?"

She shook her head. "He doesn't have the experience to win the 500, but it would still be huge for his career if he raced in it so soon after being promoted to Jōnin. He can't race in Suna at all if he doesn't qualify through the Classic. It's a calculated risk," she allowed, "but it makes the most sense to spend the bulk of his time preparing in Sora-ku with the occasional scheduled run at the official track in Tanzaku Quarters."

Naruto gave a low whistle.

"Sounds like he'd have to get a lot of driving in."

"He will," she agreed. "Most new competitors will relocate for months at a time. Given what time he has versus his experience, he'd be foolish not to move to the area by November at the latest, and then, should he qualify, go immediately to Suna."

"Bet that'll take up the bulk of his time," Naruto drummed his fingers on his leg.

"Quite a bit of it, yes."

"And neither track is actually in Konoha – so he won't have time to bother anyone."

Hinata shook her head again.

"Tanzaku Quarters is an expensive place, and he won't be able to use the track often enough to warrant staying there. Sora-ku has almost nowhere to stay; the most practical solution is to stay in Konoha and garage the car in Sora-Ku."

Naruto mulled the information over, unsure what, if anything this meant for his friends.

Hinata put a gentle hand on his. "We'll give Lee the heads up once we get to the Land of Waves. It might be nothing."

Naruto smiled and patted her hand lovingly, "You're probably right. Tell me about your time in Kusagakure." He listened as she quietly narrated her trip, trying to banish his suspicions to the back of his mind.

Hinata put a hand on his.

"Call Lee."

"What, now?"

"Naruto, I just told you that Akamaru asked me to have his puppies and you didn't even flinch." Her lips tilted in amusement. "Go on. He'll be awake."

"You really are the best," he squeezed her hand before pulling out his phone, and calling the only person he knew (other than Guy-sensei) that would willingly be awake at that hour.

* * *

 **-Part Three: The coefficient of friction-**  
 _the ratio between the force necessary to move one surface horizontally over another and the pressure between the two surfaces._

Tenten sometimes wondered how she got herself into these situations. Generally speaking, the answer was "Naruto," but in cases like these, it was always "Ino."

"And just where on earth do you think I am going to wear this?"

She came out of the dressing room, hands on hips. "This is a conference, not a ball."

"Oh, that's not for the conference," she got up from her seat and ushered her to the three-way mirror, standing behind her critically. "This is for the Gala."

Tenten arched an eyebrow. "This is too much, even for the Gala," she said flatly.

"Depends on which Gala," Ino shrugged. "If you go to the one on New Year's Eve or to the Governor's Ball, it's perfect."

Tenten stared at Ino through the mirror.

"Why would I go to either of those functions?"

"Because you are dating Huyga Neji, darling," Ino fiddled with the straps before waving a seamstress over. "Could you just pin this here? And here?"

Tenten flinched at the woman's cold fingers against her bare skin.

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"What does dating someone from one of the most powerful families in Konoha, as well as one of the top donors to local charities have to do with anything?" she arched an eyebrow. "What sort of question is that?"

"But I don't think Neji even goes to those sorts of things."

"He will now," another person piped up. "Now that he's got a built-in date."

And there was the other part of Tenten's problem.

Ino had asked the Squirt (The former Governor's grandson, Konohamaru) to come with them, as she intended to leave with multiple purchases. As it turned out, Konohamaru was dating Neji's cousin Hanabi. Once she heard about what was going on, she'd had Konohamaru ask Ino if it was alright if she tagged along. Naturally, Ino had agreed – but without warning Tenten.

So, she was faced with not one but two conspirators.

Hanabi's phone buzzed.

"Hinata says she likes that one better than the last one."

Make that three conspirators.

"I agree," Ino bobbed her head twice. "It isn't green," she teased Tenten, "but the navy and silver are wonderful on you. And it really isn't as fancy as you are thinking – you're just not used to this kind of gown."

"I'm not used to any kind of gown," Tenten muttered.

"Precisely," Ino sniffed. "And that is why we are here helping you." She stepped back and nodded her approval. "This and the red dress. You have your lotus cheongsam from last year's gala that would do perfectly well for a different event."

"I think you are making too much of this, Ino."

"I already contacted the event coordinator at the other hotel," the blonde crossed her arms. "I wanted to get a sense of what the general feel of the events outside of the conference would be, and it is definitely better to err on the side of dressier."

"She means on the side of stuffier," Hanabi snickered, "but you won't stand out as all as being overdressed if that is what you're worried about. I wish I could go early like you and nii-san," she smiled wistfully. "Unfortunately, there's no way I can leave before Friday – not with my current class load. Oh!" she sat up straighter. "They have the best hot springs and swimming pools. Do you have a suit?"

"Sure," Tenten shrugged.

"A not-for-racing suit?" Ino pressed. "And purchased less than three years ago?"

Tenten couldn't swallow her sigh. "…No."

"Alright," Ino clapped her hands. "Let's get ourselves pulled together. This will have to be altered slightly, so I'll help you get out without moving the pins. Hanabi – do you want to take the red one up front? That one won't need any alterations."

"Got it!" she bounced up to follow directions.

Forty-five minutes later, Tenten had survived swimsuit shopping, and was back in her own clothing, sitting on a bench outside of a shoe store that she had convinced Ino and Hanabi to go into without her.

She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath.

"That seat taken?"

"Oh, no," she sat up, trying to collect their bags. "Sorry."

She looked up and blinked before realizing who she was talking to.

"Idate? I thought you had to fly back this morning?"

"There were storms, so my flight got pushed to later tonight," he took a seat next to her on the bench. His eyes skated over the bags with the designer logos. "Ino running you ragged?"

"Yeah," she scooted over as best she could.

"That girl is a force to be reckoned with for sure," he shook his head. "You the labor on this trip?"

"Sadly, most of these are mine," her lips twisted into a rueful smile. "I'm going with Neji to a big conference, and apparently Ino thinks I also have social engagements to every fancy event in Konoha."

"Naturally," Idate's grin was knowing. "Because that is your sort of thing."

"Well, obviously," she sniffed delicately. "The mechanic thing is just a ruse."

He darted a glance to the store, watching Ino sized up a pair of Jimmy Choos before looking back to her.

"Is _he_ making you do all of this?"

Tenten cocked her head to the side. "He, who? Neji?"

Idate nodded once.

"No," she shook her head. "He has different social obligations than I do, but he isn't trying to make me do anything." Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she read the text. "Ah – Ino and Hanabi are checking out now. I think they wanted to make sure I hadn't run away."

"You've never run away from anything in your life," Idate scoffed.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he checked his message with a frown. "I'd better get going - the driver will be here in a minute."

"Driver?" she quirked an eyebrow. "You?"

"Just for today," he stood and pocketed his phone. "I'm leaving the bike in Konoha."

"Oh?" she frowned. "Does it need repairs?"

"Something like that," he answered cryptically. His eyes roved over her, and she got the sense he was trying to decide what to say.

"Don't let them change who you are, Ten," the set to his jaw was hard, the line of his mouth thin. "Don't change for anybody. You're who you are – screw anyone that can't accept that."

Tenten blinked her confusion, but smiled at him kindly. "You know me better than that, Idate," she said with a combination of gentle assurance and reproof. "Besides – no one is trying to change me."

"Good," he lowered his voice and stepped in closer. "Because you're fine just the way you are." He bent impulsively to kiss her cheek, lingering just long enough to murmur, "Always have been."

Several heartbeats and a light flush later, he was gone.

Tenten was still sitting, dazed when the girls came out with more bags.

"Tenten?" Ino asked. "You alright?"

"Fine," she shook her shoulders. "Just running low on steam."

"Then we need coffee," Ino looked around. "There's a great little café around the corner. Text Konohamaru," she told Hanabi. "He can meet us over there. Once he's put the bags in the car, he'll join us."

Tenten followed her friend, still trying to make sense of what had just happened. She had already dismissed Idate's strange behavior as one old friend looking out for another – but she couldn't help but wonder what he saw that made him feel she needed to be warned.

She'd have to assure Idate that Neji would never try and make her fit the mold of someone else. But as Konohamaru hauled away armloads of bags, she felt a twinge in her heart.

Neji had been very clear that he appreciated her exactly as she was…but what about his family? Hanabi had been alright, but Neji had made it clear that his firecracker of a cousin was the exception, not the norm.

"So," Hanabi motioned for Tenten to sit next to her as she fished for something in her oversized purse, "Neji is too proper to give you the lowdown, so it's up to me."

"The lowdown?" she flicked a glance to Ino, who shrugged. "On what?"

Hanabi grinned and handed over the folder.

Tenten flicked it open just as Konohamaru rejoined them.

"Oh, so she gave it to you, too?" he sat on Hanabi's other side. "That thing is a life saver."

The crease between Tenten's eyebrows deepened. "What is this?"

"That, my friend, is the ultimate in cheat guides. Who is who – who talks to who – what not to say to who…"

"Let's just go over who you'll run into this weekend," Hanabi interrupted, shooting her boyfriend a warning glance. "More of a Hyūga 101."

"This should be a reality show," Ino grinned into her latte. "'So You Want To Date A Hūyga.'"

"No such thing as dating one of them," Konohamaru snorted. "You take on one – you take them all on."

"I'm sure my grandfather will be glad to hear that you two are dating," Hanabi said airily.

"I'm sure he'll like you better than he likes me," he winked at Tenten.

"Debatable," Ino teased. "Alright, Hanabi," she sat back in her chair to listen. "Narrow it down for us."

"Us?" Tenten arched an eyebrow. "Since when is this about 'us?'"

"Please," Ino waved away any possible objection. "I navigate things like this for a living, Konohamaru grew up with his Grandfather, and Hanabi has done this all her life. Between the three of us, you'll be totally prepped and polished for this weekend, and then you can just sit back and enjoy."

"I guess so," she watched her friend warily. "But I'm gonna need more coffee than this," she held the to-go cup up and sloshed it side to side.

"On it," Konohamaru jumped up and went to the counter and returned almost immediately.

"Ino had me order and pay for two but asked me to have them hold one back until a few moments ago."

Tenten chuckled and gave in.

Later that night, when her purchases were hanging in her closet, and she was reviewing the file for what felt like the 100th time, she allowed herself to feel overwhelmed.

"I'm not trying to be someone I'm not," she reasoned out loud. "It's just like when I was a kid. I am just trying to find my place somewhere new – but I don't have to change to find my place."

All of Gai-Sensei's encouragement as she adapted to her life in foster care, and away from everything she'd ever known came rushing back to her.

"It's different now," she reminded herself. "Now I know who I am."

With visions of Neji's smile – the one that was happy to see her if she was covered in grease, or dressed up for a formal affair – floating through her mind, she finally fell into a well-deserved sleep.

* * *

 _Notes:  
**The Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14 R is one of the top 10 fastest motorcycles in the world. Naturally Idate would drive something incredibly fast, and once I saw the name 'Ninja' on the list, I was certain that would be his model of choice.  
._

 _.  
**Dates aren't as important in this story, but I do keep track of them on a google calendar. If you were curious, so far:  
-.- Aug. 22 - Ch. 1, Neji  
-.- Aug. 24 - Ch. 1, Tenten  
-.- Sept. 1 - Ch. 2, Neji  
-.- Sept, 7 - Tenten's test  
-.- Sept. 17 - Ch. 2, Tenten  
-.- Sept. 19 - Neji arrives back in town  
-.- Sept. 22 - Ch. 3, Neji  
-.- Sept. 25 - Ch. 3, Tenten and Lee  
-.- Sept 26 - Ch. 4, Neji  
-.- Sept. 30 - Naruto and Iruka fly to Konoha  
-.- Oct. 1 - dinner for Iruka  
-.- Oct 3 - Naruto flies out of Konoha  
-.- Oct 4 - early morning Ch. 4, Naruto and Hinata  
-.- Oct 4 - afternoon Ch. 4, Tenten  
-.- Oct 4 - evening Idate leaves Konoha  
_.

.

**Ino is totally channeling Rarity in this story. #sorrynotsorry

.

.

I started to do a bunch of research for the racing aspect of this story, but decided to save it for another tale. Ultimately I decided that the racing style in this story is more like NASCAR than Formula 1, as the races are longer and require a different kind of endurance. I'm kinda fascinated by the differences between the two, and if/when I pick up 'Racing Hearts' again, that will be a more 'Formula 1' setting. Not going to spend much time writing about the actual Kage Racing Circuit - I'll leave it to your imagination. Also, I now have this idea for either a 'Great Race' or 'Cannonball Run' AU, and I need to not have any more AU ideas... Bad Giada, bad.

.

.

Thank you so much for your feedback - I've needed the love these last couple of weeks! Here's to 2017, friends!

-With a small heart brimming with gratitude,  
\- Giada


End file.
